1. Field of the Invention
The present subject matter relates to an interactive figure, which may be a toy, which responds to transmitted intelligence and to a system, subsystems, method, and programmed media in which a program bearing the intelligence is predicted.
2. Background
Interactive figures have been provided that will react to various stimuli. These may include sounds from a medium or from a user. However, the stimuli are generally selected in real-time. There is no preprogrammed set of user media preferences. Systems including such interactive figures generally have a single library of available responses. The system does not prepare itself for interaction with a particular scheduled program.